


Angel Kisses

by Lanii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Sad feelings, just FYI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanii/pseuds/Lanii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean asks a stupid question. Marco doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Kisses

Marco was a morning person. Always up an hour or two earlier than everyone else, smiling and asking everyone if they had slept well. As irritating as that was, most people couldn't bring themselves to be rude to him. He was just too damn sweet.

Jean on the other hand, was not a morning person. He was grumpy, grouchy, and a bigger asshole than usual (according to Eren anyway). It annoyed everyone, and since Marco was Jean's best friend/secret boyfriend (it was a well known secret, but no one talked about it), they asked him to do something about Jean's early-morning attitude.

His solution? Cuddling. In the grey pre-dawn light, Marco would slide out of his bed, and go to Jean's, where he would press his body to other boy, wrap his arms around Jean's chest, and bury his face into Jean's neck.

And as long as Jean got his early morning cuddles, he was actually a semi-decent person to be around.

(Eren still thought he was an asshole though.)

It was in these times that Jean would say things he wouldn't during the day. Usually sleepy declarations of love and affection that Marco would just smile quietly at.  
But one time, when Jean had his face hidden in Marco's neck, with Marco's head resting atop his own, he asked a question.

"Why do you have so many freckles?" He mumbled against tan skin.

Marco chuckled softly, and stroked a slow line down Jean's back.

"My mother used to tell me," He whispered quietly in reply, "That freckles are kisses from angels. Everytime you're sad, an angel kisses you, and leaves a freckle behind as a reminder that you're not alone in your pain."

Jean frowns.

"Stupid angel should back the fuck off, you're mine now." The movement of his lips tickle Marco's skin, and the other boy presses a kiss to Jean's forehead. They spend the rest of the hour like that, exchanging shy kisses and small smiles until they have to face the cruel reality that is their world once more.

\---

He notices them two days after the bonfire. A small grouping of freckles on his shoulder. Jean shrugs them off, mind occupied by the upcoming induction ceremony to the Survey Corps.

But then he discovers more one morning as he's undressing for a shower. They're on his neck, sprinkled across his back. One even seems to appear on his cheek as he's watching in the mirror.

As he stands under the spray, pretending his tears are not there, he remembers Marco's words from that morning.

"Each one...is a kiss from an angel."

**Author's Note:**

> -insert spotted dick joke here-


End file.
